


Shields of truth

by ElSun



Category: Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: A date is important in anyone’s life...





	Shields of truth

The date of time isn’t the issue for time and reality have been manipulated. The Infinity stones were used for such steps.  
The story of the agents is the bases for a future that the universe needs. This one involves three such lives.  
Agent Steve Rogers is the usual boy meets army, army meets power. Power becomes a race for everyone.  
But power isn’t meant for everyone.  
Agent Peg Carter is the usual girl meets Britain.War meets girl. Girl meets power.  
Power molds girl.   
Agent Natasha Romanoff the usual girl meets nutcases obsessed by power. Girl is not nutcase. Power and girl meld.   
The End...


End file.
